<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampires Will Never Hurt You by xhangemhighx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234375">Vampires Will Never Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx'>xhangemhighx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Dawnguard DLC, F/M, Inspired by Skyrim, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Sokka (Avatar), Slow Burn, Vampire Zuko, Vampires, vampire hunter sokka, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sokka joined Dawnguard to hunt vampires, he never thought he'd end up helping one. After discovering the vampire prince, Zuko, sealed away in a cave, he and his friends embark on a quest to save the world from Ozai, the vampire lord.</p><p>AU idea from @dvmb-4ss on tumblr.</p><p>Based off the Dawnguard DLC from Skyrim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampires Will Never Hurt You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a My Chemical Romance song.</p><p>Feel free to leave suggestions and berate me on Skyrim lore in the comments. I haven't played through Dawnguard yet.</p><p>All the characters are adults in this, but still pretty young.</p><p>Boomerangs now exist in the Skyrim universe and are the equivalent of crossbows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Join Dawnguard, they said. It'll be fun, they said. They never warned Sokka about what to do if he found a vampire with an elder scroll locked away in a crypt. He supposed his father couldn't have known, but it would have been pretty damn helpful. After killing some random vampires, getting stabbed in the hand, and solving a quick puzzle, a stone monolith rose from the floor. Sokka ran his hand along it, tracing the grooves. When he touched the opposite side, the stone slid down, opening the monolith.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stepped back as a person stumbled out, falling onto the ground. The person, clearly a vampire (who else would have glowing golden eyes?), pulled himself up off the ground. Sokka scanned over him intently. The vampire looked no older than him, with unkempt dark hair, pallid skin, and a burn scar stretching across the left half of his face. Despite the fact that he towered over the vampire in height, Sokka was still scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Sokka asked, trying not to let his fear show. His voice trembled. He raised his sword towards the figure. It probably wouldn't do much damage against a being of eternal darkness, but one could try. He didn't want to get more blood on his boomerang.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Zuko." The vampire said, crossing his arms and looking at the weapon in Sokka's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a vampire." Sokka stated. <em>Duh.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded. <em>And what about it?</em>  "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you in here?" Sokka asked, slowly removing his sword from where it hovered at Zuko's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated." Zuko sighed. "Easy version is that my parents didn't get along and I had to leave. Now what time is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, 5:30?" Sokka guessed. He'd been in the cave a couple hours. "I dunno."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes. "I meant the year. Who's the high king?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's kinda hard to explain." Sokka admitted. He really didn't feel like talking politics right now. "Some would say Kuei, others would say Long Feng, it's confusing."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Zuko groaned. "But can we get out of here? My family lives on an island west of Solitude, we can go there."</p><p> </p><p>"We?" Sokka asked. "Also, didn't you say you had to leave? Are you sure you can go back?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's safe." Zuko replied. "And yes, we. I can't go alone and you look like an adventurer. It'll earn you some coin."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka perked up at the mention of coin. He was tired of looting draugr and vampires for money. His sister's apothecary shop had never turned in a huge profit so the family was somewhat low on money, despite two members being in the Dawnguard.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Sokka shrugged. "I'll go. But if I die, it's your fault."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After being attacked by gargoyles, draugr, wolves, and bandits, the pair arrived outside of Castle Volkihar. Sokka gaped at the huge structure. He'd traveled to Solitude many times from his home town of Winterhold but had never seen this huge, beautiful building before.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Zuko caught Sokka's arm as they walked towards the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looked at him, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for freeing me." Zuko squeezed Sokka's hand. "Let me do all the talking. My father, well, he'll be suspicious of you. Just follow my lead, don't do anything stupid."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nodded. He'd resist the urge to kill the vampires, no matter how evil they seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the vampires had been in the middle of a banquet when Zuko and Sokka entered. Food filled the large dining table, and to Sokka's relief, no people to suck blood from. He probably would have vomited and ran away.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was talking with his father, but a girl at the end of the table caught his eye. Pale skin, golden eyes, dark hair in a bun, sharp cheekbones, and a wicked grin. She was quite obviously related to Zuko. Not his mother, she had apparently left years ago, but maybe a sister?</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" Ozai now had his attention on Sokka, which unnerved him. Ozai radiated an aura of power and dignity, and had a cruel look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Sokka." Sokka replied. </p><p> </p><p>Ozai glared at him. "I suppose I'll have to give you a gift for rescuing my son. How would you like to become one of us?"</p><p> </p><p>Sokka couldn't become a vampire - it betrayed everything he stood for. He'd joined Dawnguard to kill them, not become one of them. No way would he be a bloodsucker. They'd taken his mother from him and Sokka would not do it.</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse." Sokka replied.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Zuko tense up beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well." Ozai sighed. "You are banished from this castle."</p><p> </p><p>Ozai raised his hand and a blue orb formed in his pawn, magic pooling around him. Sokka hadn't seen magic as powerful as this before, excluding Aang. The Dragonborn was the exception, he was skilled in all types of magic and very powerful. Also a friend of dragons who had somehow stopped Alduin without violence.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka felt his limbs grow heavy and his body thudded against the ground, darkness taking him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sokka woke up in the middle of a field. Thankfully, one that he recognized. He was outside of Solitude. It'd take him a few days to get back to Fort Dawnguard, but he had to tell his father about what he'd discovered.</p><p> </p><p>There were vampires attacking when he arrived. Being careful as to not hit other Dawnguard members, Sokka flung his boomerang. It nailed a female vampire on the back of the head. She hissed and ran towards him, hands glowing red with magic. Sokka avoided her lightning and swung his sword, cutting her upper arm. She threw an ice bolt at him that grazed his leg and made him stagger. The vampire lunged for him, but Sokka swung up, impaling her with his sword. She crumpled into a pile of ash.</p><p> </p><p>Once the last of the vampires was dealt with, Sokka explained the situation to his father. They needed to retrieve the elder scroll from Ozai before he became too dangerous. They'd need extra help to do that, but Sokka knew who to call. He quickly wrote letters to each of his friends - to Katara's apothecary shop in at home in Winterhold, Suki's warriors in Kynesgrove, and Toph's metal and earth magic school in Riften. He'd go find Aang himself, the Dragonborn was dealing with a dragon in Whiterun the last he'd heard. Sokka packed what remained of his things, took his father's horse, and started on his quest to save the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>